Talk:Pirates of the Caribbean (ride)
DisneyWiki info Does that need to be there? It seems to be one of the worst parts of the article, toned incorrectly, and full of pointless trivia. I want to check before changing it, though. Vongchild 19:40, 10 June 2007 (UTC) *The entire article really need to be cleaned up. I'd rather we provided original content, not simply copied and pasted from other Wikis. By all means alter, rewrite or make any changes you feel are necessary - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 19:41, 10 June 2007 (UTC) **Okay, I've started this article on some major rehab, but it still needs some work. What I've managed to get done tonight is a major improvement, though, I think. Vongchild 01:36, 11 June 2007 (UTC) ***It's looking better. I've unfortunately never been on the ride, so I can't really contribute here - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 07:00, 11 June 2007 (UTC) ****My experience only goes as far as the Magic Kingdom version. Right now I'm just rewording things to make them look intelligent. XD Vongchild 13:14, 11 June 2007 (UTC) Merging Changes and Movie tie-ins sections There has to be a way to do this. They're basically the same thing, just addressing two separate refurbishments. Or maybe merge them into "1997" and "2006" subsections? Vongchild 13:21, 11 June 2007 (UTC) Images Kudos to whoever tracked down all the new images. The article looks much, much better now! Thanks so much! Vongchild 20:50, 8 August 2007 (UTC) Merging Changes, Refurbishments, and Movie Tie-Ins These 2 (formerly 3) sections are the exact same thing. can one be removed or can they be condensed, or do they both need to be there? it's ridiculously redundant. Vongchild 13:28, 10 August 2007 (UTC) Other Parks What's the consensus of adding details about the versions at other Disney parks? Are we going to do that? Vongchild 18:46, 8 September 2007 (UTC) Continuity? Hi, new here. I'm just wondering if there's any consensus among fans as to how the new '06 version of the ride is supposed to fit into the film continuity? It's certainly not in this wiki's timeline, although the video games and books certainly are. I figure it has to be sometime soon after Barbossa mutinies. I'm just curious as to how one could place the events represented within the ride into the context of Jack's life story. It's not just an abstraction, is it? 08:55, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :The ride cannot fit into the film continuity because it shows Barbossa as captain od the Wicked Wench, and we all know that Barbossa took command of the ship at least 2 years after Jack renamed the ship into the Black Pearl.--Uskok 11:43, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :And don't forget the fact that Barbossa called out "Bring me Captain Jack Sparrow..." in the ride(but Barbossa didn't know Jack was even alive until The Curse of the Black Pearl). CJSFanBlack Pearl 23:02, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm... I hadn't thought of that. Just those two things, then? That's really too bad, because I think otherwise it'd be just fine... 23:15, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ::They should remove Barbossa from the Wicked Wench and put back Blackbeard. Just say that it was his ship before it was acquired by Cutler Beckett (and eventually, Jack Sparrow). The new Imagineers muddied things up by changing the ride. Saying the original ride is "non-canon" really irks me, since the screenwriters intended for COTBP to be sort of a sequel to it. The fact that they say that the Black Pearl is the Wicked Wench (the name of the ship in the ride since it opened) after being burned, sunk, brought back, and renamed suggests to me that they still consider the film series to be a follow-up to the ride, and therefore in the same continuity. - May 23, 2011 (I don't know what "UTC" means) :::The ride wouldn't really be considered "non-canon" as it is what started the franchise in the first place. However, I can't deny that it can't be part of the film's continuity at this point...especially after the additions of Jack and Barbossa in the ride. Plus we can't say that it's canon because in the original ride Blackbeard's captain of the Wicked Wench, whereas fourth POTC movie had "historically-accurately"(not sure if that's a way to say it), made Blackbeard captain the Queen Anne's Revenge. So as evidenced, we cannot put the ride into the film's continuity at this point. We can say it's canon to the franchise(as it being the spark), but we can't say it's part of the film's canon. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 10:04, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::The new ride wouldn't, but what about the original? It didn't show any movie characters in a contradiction and the Pirate Captain and co. wouldn't be too out of place.Ethan.walling.33 (talk) 15:09, February 4, 2014 (UTC) :::::There's the ride universe and there's the films universe... whether the ride is part of the films' universe is entirely one's opinion - no more, no less. Bear in mind, Marc Davis was quoted about Disneyland rides: "We really don't have a story, with a beginning, an end, or a plot. It's more a series of experiences building up to a climax. I call them experience rides." So I suppose the it's to one's own opinion, but for the Wiki - and officially, for that matter - the matter is disputed. -- [[User:J Fan|C'J'''S'Fan']]On Stranger Tides, ''Arkham City 03:47, February 5, 2014 (UTC) :::::Good point. I think that continuity can and is being disputed. However, for those who think that the ride is canon, the voices at World's End might ''be backup to their claim. I am saying this from a neutral point of view. Ethan.walling.33 (talk) 21:59, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Michael Jackson's Leave Me Alone I saw the music video for "Leave Me Alone" and it is replete with influences from the ride. knoodelhed (talk) 21:37, November 10, 2013 (UTC) :Hmm. Interesting. Well if you can list the references, the information may be better suited in this article. -- [[User:J Fan|C'J'S'''Fan']]On Stranger Tides, Arkham City 06:02, November 11, 2013 (UTC)